Snow Angels
by yin13147
Summary: AU. Toshiro and Momo spend their White Christmas in an amusement park. HitsuHina


**A/N: Hi, HitsuHina fans! This story is for a classmate of mine who is deeply in love with this couple and I made one as a gift for her. And as a note, Toshiro is completely unrelated to Hinamori and his grandmother here. Why? Let's just say that he's adopted. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach. They belong to Tite Kubo.**

* * *

It is December the 24th today, in other words, today is Christmas Eve; four days since Toshiro's birthday. They are currently at their house, preparing themselves to leave for a trip at the amusement park. Their grandmother, Manami was all set and is at the car waiting for her two grandchildren to come down and depart.

Toshiro finished already and is waiting for an excited Momo is changing her clothes, wanting to look her best. She is already done with the food and the hygiene, so the last one is clothes, as she strongly believes in the quote 'save the best for the last'.

"You better hurry up or else we might not have anymore place in the park." Toshiro said sarcastically while leaning on the wall with the door of Momo's room beside him.

"Okay, okay. I'm coming! Don't be too impatient, Shiro-chan!" She tripped all over the room before she finally opened the door, panting from her clumsiness. She is wearing a pink t-shirt with a white skirt and brown sandals. Her hair is untied and has a flower headband on it.

"Now that you're all set, let's go." He quickly ran downstairs to the car, leaving Momo to run after him from behind. "Hey, Shiro-chan! Wait for me!" She was about to trip down the stairs, but Toshiro went back up and stopped her. "Don't be in a hurry, idiot. You should have prepared earlier." He said to his step-sister before dragging her with one arm to the five-year old car of blue and brown.

"You're all prepared, children?" Manami asked sweetly and they nodded in unison, so they drove off at a normal speed to the park which is one kilometer away. While they drive by the streets, he remembers his whole life. It was complex but it made sense. Yet the whole thing was so catchy that he can't help but think about it most of the time.

He thought about all of that and he gave a small smile while laying down his head and back on the cushion behind him. "What are you thinking in your head, Shiro-chan?" Momo asked curiously, noticing that he was thinking of something big.

"I was thinking of my whole life since you took me in. It was nice to think about no matter how many times I do it." He answered calmly and honestly, his eyes looking at the view outside the car window. "Wow, you sure love your life." She laughed and remembers what kind of person he is, it was respectful.

"I guess. And I could remember every second of it." He said while smiling again. Momo felt touched by his smile and his speech that she moves close to him and gives him a bear hug while squealing.

"KYAAA! That's so cute of you, Shiro-chan. Really, you're so cuuuute!" She rubs her cheek against his and it made him want her to let go already for it's already going to start suffocating him.

"Let go... Hinamori... I can't... breath..." He choked out loud and Momo quickly releases her tight grip to prevent him passing out from lack of breathing in oxygen. "Sorry, Shiro-chan. I just find you adorable sometimes." She said patting his head and Toshiro quickly moves it away.

"Don't treat me like some child. I'm your age and I even am the one who watches over you most of the time. Is there even any proof that I am a kid?" Momo answered right away with a tone showing tease, "There is. You're short height." She laughed after saying that and Toshiro now has had it, so he angrily yelled at Momo, "Shut up! I don't want to hear that from someone who commits a hundred accidents everyday!" This made Momo give out a crying act, she was kind of upset about being teased of her clumsiness, but she pretended she was crying just for fun.

"Would you quit that? Inoue trained you in acting drama, did she?" He said. "I actually asked her to be my teacher there. It seemed fun so I gave a try and it was really fun." She answered cheerily. Toshiro then let out an sigh, "Don't tell me you spent all your money for that lesson. Because if it is all wasted, then..." Momo shook her head sidewards and interrupted him,

"No. I was about to give her some repayment money, though she said it's completely for free. Can't you believe that, acting lessons for free? How can she make a living if she is alone in the house?". He responded, "She has a part-time job as one of Matsumoto's models for her fashion designs. She can already make a huge living by that job."

"Oh, now's the only time I discovered that. How's Ichigo-san?" She turned to him with eyes of curiosity. "He still get into fights because of his hair but remains a top student overall. How admirable of him." He complimented honestly.

Momo tells him a joke from the compliment, "You like him, don't you?" This made Toshiro jolt from his chair and to shout at her in pure and honest denial, "NO! He's my best friend! What kind of imagination do you have in your head? And to remind you, I'm straight. Not bi, not homo either."

"Sorry. You two have been best friends for four years and your relationship made it seem like it's been from since birth; and anyone would guess that you're dating." He talked back, "Unfortunately, it's not like that." Manami laughed from listening to their talk, "You two sure get along very well. I like that."

"Hehehe, don't we Grandmother? Hey, Shiro-chan...!" She stops when she sees Toshiro opening the car door.

"Stop chatting, we're already here." Their chat was pretty long though it seemed short, and that quickly passed the time for them to reach the park. It was mid-afternoon already and the park is kind of crowded, but it wasn't enough to make them wait for too long.

"EH? For real?" She said in disbelief, but nonetheless she goes out the car as well and they go to their first destination: the ticket booth. "Excuse me, can we have the 'unlimited ticket' please?" Toshiro asked politely. "Sure. That would cost five thousand yen each person." The receptionist said. Manami gives him a total of ten thousand yen and he gently hands them over.

"Here you go, two 'unlimited tickets'. Have a happy Christmas Eve." Toshiro thanked the receptionist and they enter the park with a smile on their faces.

"What? Only two? Grandmother, you're not going to ride with us?" Toshiro asked concernedly. He and Momo wanted Manami to have fun as well, not to just sit down and stare at whatever appears in her sight. "No thank you. Don't be sad, I'll be with you at the bazaar and the upcoming concert and musical. For the time being I'll be at the local market to buy some food. I promise I'll be back in a short while."

They still felt a little upset that they can't share all of their fun with Manami but they agree anyway because she swore to keep her word. So Manami went back to the car and drove away.

They first go to the Ferris Wheel because that is the one ride where they can see all of Karakura and the clear sky. The line was not very long because many preferred the dangerous rides so it did not take a while till they got into one of the capsules already. "Toshiro, is this your favorite place?" Momo asked when she saw him smiling for a second. "One of my favorite places to be specific."

"Okay." She said before the wheel starts moving clockwise. When their cubicle moves up, they overhear two distinct voices coming from the capsule next to them by the right, it was Ichigo and Rukia.

"Wow, they're here as well? Didn't expect that." Momo commented. "Shiro-chan?" She notices Toshiro looking attentively at both lovers. "You got to be kidding me, Ichigo. Karin and her team won the regional soccer tournament?" Rukia asked in disbelief. "Yeah. In return, she won her first golden trophy of her five years playing that sport. So we held a huge 'Congratulations!" party for her this morning, and we couldn't believe that she cried for a minute. Well she sure was very happy." She then asked him, "Why didn't you invite us then? We would have given her gifts and cakes."

"About that, we wanted to but the old man said that she preferred to celebrate with us so that it won't be too public. But she told us to give you her regards and thanks."

"I see. Well, we can understand that."

"Talking about tournaments, good luck with the ice-skating competition in our school. You are the chosen contestant of the junior level." Ichigo said straightforwardly. "Okay. Thank you, Ichigo_._" Rukia blushed when Ichigo goes very close to her and covers her lips with his own, which she accepts willingly.

After a minute the kiss ends with their eyes filled with love for each other. "I love you, Ichigo Kurosaki." Rukia wrapped her arms around him and rested on his shoulder. Ichigo gently pats her hair, "I love you too, Rukia Kuchiki."

Both Toshiro and Momo are touched by their conversation that they just focused on the romantic sight in front of their eyes, then they go on to looking at the view of Karakura Town, full of buildings, houses, lights, decorations, like it was the dream town for every tourist who would visit their place.

"Wow, it's so beautiful out there." Momo leaned closer but panicked and quickly moved back when she remembered that there is no window or ceiling. "Watch out, idiot. Be aware of the surrounding first before you do something life-threatening." He said maturely. Momo grumbled, "You talk like you don't care about me falling down from up high."

Toshiro replied teasingly, "If you continue to act like that, I guess I might really not anymore." Momo was ticked by his answer and created a childish tantrum, "SHIRO-CHAN! Why are you always like this? Be a little nicer, don't be a meanie!" She forgot that her outburst caught the attention of all the people who are also riding in the wheel.

"There you go. Humiliation event #198 of Momo Hinamori." He taunted her playfully. "Toshiro? Momo?" Ichigo and Rukia called them when he saw them arguing. Momo quickly turns back to her cheerful self and greeted the two, "Hello, Ichigo. Hello, Rukia. That was a nice scene a minute ago." That embarrassed them and Toshiro sighed to how insensitive Momo can be at times, so then he covered her mouth with his left hand to prevent her from saying anything further. He waves them with his other hand, "Good afternoon. What a coincidence to see you here. Having fun?"

"Same with us. Toshiro. Yeah we are having a lot of fun today." Both waved back. "That's nice." He smiled. Toshiro lets go of Momo when she starts muffling for air. By the time he lets go, Momo quickly pushes his right hand to his mouth. "What the...?" He asked, confused to what she was doing.

"An indirect kiss! I got you!" She giggled and Toshiro's face turns slightly reddish pink. "You little..." He balls one hand into a tight fist from irritation. And was about to make a loud yell when someone else greets them. "Toshiro-kun, Momo-chan, hello there." They look at another capsule and they see Orihime cheerfully waving hi to them with Uryuu who waves hi as well while gently hugging Orihime with the other.

"Hello, Orihime-san, Uryuu-san." Toshiro greeted and Momo just waved and smiled hello to them while squealing excitedly. Toshiro quickly dropped his waving arm and asked Momo irritatedly, "Why do you get so turned on about romantic moments?" Momo from that question turned quiet and answered him, "I don't seem to know why. I just feel so hyped up whenever I'd see those kinds of things."

"Hey! Didn't know you all were up there! Yo!" Toshiro, Momo, Ichigo, Rukia, Uryuu and Orihime looked at a different capsule and they see Renji greeting them while riding solo.

"Ohayo!" They all greeted him at the same time. More greetings came from Isshin and Rangiku in one capsule, Yuzu and Karin in another, then Chad, and finally Retsu with her daughter Isane. All of them are in one ride and they loved it so they all talk and laugh with each other as the ride went on. After that reunion they go on to other rides together. Their second ride is the roller coaster.

"Wait! Isn't this kind of risky?" Momo panicked. "Don't worry. Just sit next to me and you won't die." Toshiro assured her so she agreed nervously and blushed, mistaking what he said for inviting him like he was dating her.

"We'll stay behind and take the pictures." Retsu said, Isane giving her the camera. "Okay. This will be fun." Rukia said with great vigor, holding Ichigo's hand. When they all were on the seats they strapped themselves with the belts, excitedly waiting for the ride to start. Ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three two, one, the ride started.

"AAAAHHHHH!" Momo screamed in fright and started holding on to Toshiro real tight. "Hey, the danger part is not yet there." He said, annoyed by her overreaction, they were only at the mild route. "What's with her?" Ichigo asked in a confused manner. "I don't know. Well, this is her first time riding this ride even though we visit this place often." Ichigo understood and went on to go chatting with Rukia.

"Everyone! Get ready!" Isane yelled from below, telling them that they're now close to the dangerous part of the ride. "Okay!" Rukia exclaimed. "Here it cooooomes!" They slid down at a fast rate and the surrounding around them turned noisy.

"WHOOO-HOOO!" Karin and Yuzu yelled happily. "YEAH! I LOVE THIS RIDE THE MOST!" Orihime exclaimed. The boys remained withdrawn but they were enjoying it as well, thrills are what excites people the most. "I FEEL LIKE A BIRD!" Rangiku shouted.

Their moment of fun got interrupted when Momo shrieked in great fear, "NOOOOOOO! STOP!" She was terrified so Toshiro does his best to ease the tension by hugging her tightly with both arms. With her face buried in his arms, she began blushing intensely, a thought entering her mind. "_What's happening? __I still am kind of scared, but why am I also feeling safe at the same time? Wait, Shiro-chan's hugging me right now. So warm._" She closed her eyes and sighed. Toshiro tries pushing Momo away since the ride wasn't very fast anymore, but she refused to let go and held on tighter.

For some reason, the boy's heart started beating faster at a slightly-above-normal rate, and the same went with Momo, but her heartbeat was way faster and louder than his. "Hey Hinamori, don't cry." He patted her on the head gently to calm her down, Momo wiped her tears and took a deep breath again and again until she was able to make herself smile to lessen the worry.

"Sorry for being such a crybaby." Her face there was so content and beautiful that Toshiro was enchanted by her beauty for a moment. But he quickly snapped back and they waited until the caterpillar ride ended.

"Wow, Momo. This is your first time riding the roller coaster?" Ichigo asked him when Momo explained to them about her behavior a while ago. "Yeah. That's why I freaked out. Sorry about that." She apologized with a soft voice.

"Hey Hinamori, can't you let go now?" Toshiro asked, for Momo was holding his hand real tight. "Hey, Shiro-chan?" Momo called him.

"What?" He noticed something strange with her face. She leaned in quickly near him without him noticing and pecked his lips for a second before pulling back. She then whispered a few words that only Toshiro heard, and she finally released her grip. Luckily no one saw the kiss.

"Hey, Hinamori." Momo turned to him as a response, and quickly he leaned in and kissed her as well for a short while and broke it. This left Momo blushing intensely to which Toshiro chuckled a little, "That was payback for a while ago." All of them then quickly dash to their next ride.

While running, he remembered those words that meant something big. "_Thank you, Shiro-chan._" He smiled in content and thought in his head, "_Thank you too, Momo._"

**- THE END -**


End file.
